


Sarah Rogers and Mrs. Barnes Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [72]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in celebration of Mother's Day 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Sarah Rogers and Mrs. Barnes Recs

Not much is known about Steve and Bucky's mothers in the MCU. We know that Sarah Rogers worked as a nurse in a tuberculosis ward before eventually succumbing to the disease herself. Mrs. Barnes doesn't even have an official canon first name in the MCU, although fan writers often use the first name Winifred, which is taken from the comics. In honor of Mother's Day 2019, here are some of our favorite fics that attempt to fill out more of the details of their lives and their relationships with their sons.

### Sarah Rogers and Mrs. Barnes Fic Recs

 **Title:** Gravity  
**Why:** A tearjerker! Steve and Bucky across the years as seen by Winifred Barnes  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292374>

**Title:** Feast on this  
**Why:** fake dating (only ones who think it's fake is Steve and Bucky), AWESOME entertaining moms, bed sharing, just a great fun fluffy story.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742503>

**Title:** If You Must Leave  
**Why:** This fic is amazing I get emotional every time I read it. _Sarah Rogers and Winifred Barnes learn early on that there's no point in trying to keep their sons away from each other. Not that they'd try._ The lives of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as seen through the eyes of their mothers.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586431>

**Title:** just say you do  
**Why:** I've recced this before as one of my favorite portrayals of modern skinny!Steve and veteran!Bucky, but it also has a delightful depiction of Winifred Barnes and the rest of the Barnes family.  
**Why 2:** A delicious combination of fake arranged marriage, fake dating, and excellent pining. The Barneses are absolutely a delight – they're a huge family and the dynamic is written wonderfully. Plus a really great depiction of Steve illnesses etc.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032415/>

**Title:** A Mother Always Knows  
**Why:** A fic from Winifred's POV on Steve and Bucky as they grow up, and how their relationship seems deeper and more intense than for just friends.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898815/>

**Title:** Mrs. Wilson's Boys  
**Why:** Sam/Steve/Bucky Sam's mom is amazing and takes Steve and Bucky under her wing. This is mostly dialogue with her, both touching and hilarious.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216137>

**Title:** Spirits in My Head  
**Why:** Sarah is accidentally brought to the future for a little while. A nice little fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093903>

**Title:** The stone's in the midst of it all  
**Why:** oh, my god, I read this for the first time last week and it messed me up really good. It's a one-shot wherein Sarah Rogers is an unmarried immigrant from Ireland, and it explores her relationship with her son and his best friend. It also deals with Sarah's illness/death, and contains mentions of rape, so tread carefully, but it is an incredibly beautiful piece. _Sarah Rogers was born to fight an unwinnable war. She wonders how it could be, sometimes, that she gives birth to a boy who does not understand defeat._  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800199>

**Title:** Wake  
**Why:** The first part is Steve dealing with his mother's death, the second Bucky dealing with his second chance at life. But with sex.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477330>

**Title:** what is that song you sing for the dead  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky reflect on their mothers –beautiful and heartbreaking.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454899>

**Title:** Winifred and Mrs. Rogers  
**Why:** A fun fic from the mothers POV on how Bucky and Steve become enemies and later friends.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752218>

### Sarah Rogers and Mrs. Barnes Fanart Recs

Sarah with her favorite boys: <https://fuckyeahstuckyart.tumblr.com/post/113611528968/offtide-sarah-rogers-had-the-patience-of-a>  
  
Sarah Rogers deserves only good things: <https://ghoztz.tumblr.com/post/184331684453/sarah-rogers-deserves-only-good-things-click-for>  
  
Sarah Rogers: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973974/chapters/17182924>  
  
Sarah with Steve and Bucky in a fairytale setting: <https://lenadraws.tumblr.com/post/176637186261/under-one-small-star-written-by-notlucy>  
  
Rogers family photo album: <https://snowflakesandangelslove.tumblr.com/post/173872242964/kelslk-part-two-of-the-rogers-family-photo-album>  
  
Sarah and Steve: <https://snowflakesandangelslove.tumblr.com/post/173879774414>  
  
Sarah and Steve: <https://snowflakesandangelslove.tumblr.com/post/173869094069/i-just-found-your-blog-and-i-just-wish-i-could>  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
